Young Love
by Lostlovergal
Summary: My point of view of Huddy if they knew each other when they were 14 years old.
1. Prolouge

YOUNG LOVE Prologe

14 year-old Lisa Cuddy was waiting on a bench for her father to pick her up from school when a handsome boy, about her age, sat on the bench next to her. "Hi, How are you" she asked. The boy didn't answer her. Instead, he just looked up at the sky. "HI. HOW ARE YOU?" She asked again, more loudly.

The boy still did not answer her. She was getting annoyed. "QUIT IGNORING ME!" she screamed. she was fed up. "Will you stop screaming in my ear?" he asked "Then answer the question!" she replied. "I didn't hear you. And you shouldn't go yelling in people's ears like that." he said matter of factly "Jerk" cuddy mumbled to herself. "What's your name?" he askes. "Oh, now you decide to talk?" "No, now I decide to pull out my eye" he retorted sarcasticly. "You need to get a hearing aid" she shot back. Her father pulled up and honked the horn. "Goodbye!" "Bye." he replies without even looking up.

_I will update soon!_


	2. Going home

"Who is that boy?" her father asked as they were in the car. "I have no idea" she replies. Her mind is a million miles away. The rest of the ride home was a silent one. When they pulled up to their house cuddy ran right in. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking. "Hi, Hun. How was your day?" "Fine" Lisa replied. "I am going to do my homework now." "Okay sweetheart." Cuddy when up to her room, witch was on the second floor. She went to her desk and started her homework. 45 minutes later her mother called her to dinner. "So" Arlene began after they had said prayer, "What's this you father telling me about a boy?" Lisa's face fell.


	3. Dinnertime

Chapter 3

"Lisa?" her mother asked. "What boy?" she pressed. "You know what boy" Arlene replied sternly. "I don't even know him. He must be new." "Well" her father said "We'll just have to welcome them." "You know, I don't think that's such a good idea." She said a little too quickly. "Why not?" her ten-year-old sister, Julia questioned. "Because" She replied "I don't know where they live. May I please be excused?" "You may" her father said. When she got to her room she had a phone date with her besties. Afterwards, she just lie on her bed and thought about the day and what went on at dinner. She fell asleep smiling. She couldn't wait to get to school the next day.


	4. Schoolyard

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 4

"Omigosh! Cute boy alert!" Lisa's friend said excitedly. "Where?" another friend asked curiously. "There!" She tried to point without it being obvious. But was Lisa paying attention to this. Nope. Her mind was wandering. "Lisa!" she broke out of her trance. "What Katherine?" she asked, annoyed. "You weren't paying attention. Thought I would help you out and point out the cute boys." Her friend said in a 'duh' tone. "Gee thanks" Lisa said sarcastically. "What's your problem?" Katherine asked slightly peeved. "Yes. What _IS_ your problem?" The 3 girls turned to the new voice.


	5. playing around

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 5

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. "Hey! I was just asking a simple question. No need to get rude." "I repeat. WHAT do you want?" She asked, agitated. "I wanted to know if you to get some pizza or see a movie or something later." He replied simply. "Let me think. NOT.." She said. "Please," he begged. "no." "PLEASE?" He put on an angelic face. "Definantly not." She replied. The truth is she wanted to. But was playing hard to get. "There's my dad. Bye!" She ran and got in the car.


	6. Doubtful

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 6  
>This is only an author's note. Guys I have some rather unfortunate news. Some of you are probably wondering what happened to me and the story. Well I'm not going to be able to get on and post for quite some time. I'm moving in a week and It's very hectic around here. I don't know if we will get internet there right away. Or at all actually. I'm going to try to post as much as I can before then but if you don't have a new chapter by next Sunday, you probably won't for a while. I'm going to write some chapters in my notebook and post whenever I can but I can't guarantee anything. Thank you those of you who are still with me. And please review! I'd love to hear your ideas! Love you all!<p> 


	7. Pressing the issue

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 7

"So, what's going on with you and that girl?" James Wilson asked. "What girl?" Greg asked, faux innocently. " You KNOW what girl!" James shouted, exasperated. "Lisa Cuddy!" " Oh" Greg replied, catching on. "THAT girl." "So what's going on?" James asked, yet again. "Nothing" Greg replied harshly. "Sure…" James replied, not believing it at all. "Whatever you say…" "Oh, go bug someone else!" Greg snapped. "And what's going on with you and that girl, amber, is it?" Greg pressed. "Nothing at all." James replied in the same tone Greg had earlier.


	8. Family Chaos

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 8

_AN: Hey people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated before now but I'm having MAJOR writers' block! I'm trying to think of new chapters but it's hard. Thank you all so much those of you who are still with me! Enjoy and leave a review when you're done reading. I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas!_

"Hey Lise! Get in the car, we're going somewhere!" Julia called to her older sister from the backseat. "Somewhere. Sounds very exciting" Lisa replied sarcastically. "Where?" Lisa wanted to know. "On an all-expense-paid expedition to Antarctica." Julia retorted sarcastically. "How should I know?" "We are going shopping in Trenton" their mother said from the passenger seat. "Don't start, you two". "Fine" Lisa replied. "Bye, Katharine, Jamie and Megan! See you tomorrow! Oh and Kath, don't forget the choir concert is on Friday!" Lisa called to her friend. "K lise!" Katharine called back. "So" Julia began as Lisa slid into the backseat "what's going on with you and what's-his-face?" "His name is house and there's NOTHING going on" Lisa replied hotly. "He's annoying, obnoxious and rude". "and you like him" Julia shot back." "Why don't you just color or do something that doesn't involve annoying ME, pest?" Lisa retorted. "Ok, Lise. Whatever you say…" Julia replied just before Lisa stuck her headphones in her ears and turned her iPod way up, getting lost in the music and in thought.


	9. Sickness

**YOUNG LOVE:**

Chapter 9

_AN: This chapter jumps ahead a lot._

It is exactly 3 weeks later. Lisa and Greg remain mysterious to each other. One day, Greg causally walks up to her at lunch. "I had no idea that you listen to country music" Greg told her. "Ahhh" Lisa screamed, startled. "What business is it of yours?!" she snapped. "Well, Excuse me." He shot back. "I was just making a statement". "And also trying to make me crap my pants? You scared me." She shot back. He had not been feeling to hot that day, progressively since second period, Which had made his normally bad and sarcastic attitude worse. Now, at lunch, 5th period, he was feeling pretty queasy especially after eating a quite generous sized lunch. "are you alright?" she asked him, concerned, after noticing is pale, sweaty face and slightly dazed stare. "I'm fine, MOM." He retorted, then proceeding to throw up on the ground. Heaving a sigh, Lisa grabbed his arm, leading him to the nurse, while he reluctantly followed.

_AN: Two chappies in one day! I'm on a roll. Sadly, this is all you're going to get today. *Cough*Greedy*Cough* please leave an exit review!_


	10. in the doorway

Chapter 10

An: I'm BACK! Everyone who is still with me: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will try to update more often now. Now on to the story! ;)

One week later, Greg decided to go see Lisa. So he made the 5 block walk to her house. Who else to answer the door than Julia. "Hey kid. Is Lisa around?" "Well, that depends on who's looking for her, doesn't it?" Julia replied. "Look, kid, just tell me if she's here or not." Greg said, frustrated. "Nope, sorry. You just missed her by about 2 hours. She's babysitting at the Anderson's house until 11." Julia replied. "Thanks for nothing, kid." Greg said back. "Don't mention it." Julia said back while slamming the door in his face. "Looks like I'm off to the Anderson's." Greg thought to himself.


End file.
